


First Sight

by PeriOwl



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriOwl/pseuds/PeriOwl
Summary: Detective Karna Date receives an ominous call in the middle of the night. She goes to investigate, but she really wasn't prepared...For what she saw.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	First Sight

The year was 2026. The time was around 5:30 in the morning. It was winter, freezing and pitch-black. Heavy rain poured onto the scene, with small flashes of lightning here and there. Along with small flashes of red and blue, coming from the few cars that were scattered around everyone. Amongst the darkness was sounds of solemn chatter. The scribbling of notes. The general sounds of people moving around the cold wetness. 

Footsteps echoed across the park, as a smaller figure approached. Karna had finally arrived. She wore her usual black jacket, along with dark grey denim jeans. Her purple leather boots had quite a heavy sound to them. Her fashion sense was much like her father's. It also went well with her light purple hair. She didn't have anything to protect her head from the rain. She was okay with that. She liked the feel of rain pouring down onto her. It was relaxing. Something she really needed in situations like this. 

She stood before a small shed. It was probably chock full of old, rusty tools that hadn't been touched in years. Maybe decades. The local plant life had certainly taken a liking to it. It had a wooden door, full of holes. It was open slightly, showing the small beam of a torch coming from inside. 

Karna could see her own breath as she let out a small sigh. There were so many officers to examine and talk to. She couldn't be bothered with all that. After all, she had a much quicker way of getting the information she desired. Her soft, yet confident voice echoed across the abandoned park as she uttered a command. 

"Aiba. Scan the building."

She wanted to see what was inside before heading in. She needed to know if this was the place or not. Were  _ they _ in there? Or was an officer just checking the place out for clues? Within moments, that question was answered right in front of her. Through her left eye, she could see the outlines of everyone and everything inside. To her surprise, it was rather empty. No tools. Just two people. One dead. One alive. 

The young detective headed inside without any hesitation. She didn’t even take any time to mentally prepare.  _ A mistake.  _ She didn’t even greet the officer that was inside. She didn’t get the chance. As soon as she entered, her eyes became fixated on someone else. The body. Well...Was it even considered a body anymore? Every limb had been cut off. The head and neck were in two seperate pieces. The two eyeballs ripped out and placed just by the head. Everything you could imagine was either cut off or left hanging on by a thread. 

Karna stood there. Frozen in place. Her pale skin becoming even paler. Her irises shaking, along with her body. The other officer didn’t notice as they finished writing down some notes and left the building. What made the whole thing worse...Was the fact that the face was still recognisable. _Her face._ _She knew her._ An old childhood friend of Karna’s. A fellow flower. _This was their reunion._

“Karna? Are you alright?”

Aiba’s voice broke the silence. But only for a moment. Karna didn’t respond. Her clenched fists shook with rage. With regret. With grief. She tore herself away from the bloody sight, swiftly exiting the building. A disturbed, yet angry expression blanketing her face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so loudly. She wanted to cry. She wanted to punch someone. Her body was still shaking, desperate to let out so many emotions at once. It took all her willpower to keep herself controlled. She had left the scene right then and there, seeing all that she needed to see. Sure, she would get an ear full from Boss later. She should’ve at least scanned the body, the blood,  _ something. _ But, she didn’t care about that one bit. She just…

_ Couldn’t do it.  _

-

Karna walked down the street, trying to take her mind off everything. An impossible task. She hadn’t uttered a single word. Aiba stayed quiet, knowing and understanding why. She could read her thoughts after all. All the stores were closed. She couldn’t even buy some water. There weren’t even any vending machines in that part of the town. It was rather quiet and lonely. A perfect time to let everything out. Yet, she didn’t. She suppressed herself. Or at least, she was trying her best to. 

She perked her head up all of a sudden. Noticing the glimmer of car headlights out of the corner of her eye. The gentle hum of an engine beside her. She stopped to take a look at the car. 

_ Ah. _

_ Of course. _

The driver rolled down their car window. She awkwardly looked away the moment she laid eyes on him. Her eyes looking down towards the wet ground instead. She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t even greet her own father at this point. Aiba must’ve called him. She most likely got concerned, wanting to make sure Karna got home safe. Not doing anything reckless or stupid, like a typical Date would do. The silence only lasted about a minute longer.

“Hey, aren’t you cold?”

Karna looked at him once again. Her expression looked cold at least. The typical father and daughter conversation soon followed. Well, it was a typical Date conversation at least. 

"Of course I’m cold.”

“Then get in.”

"I can walk home myself.”

“You either get in the car, or I drive alongside you as you walk. I’ll even play my mixtape for you.”

"Fuck you.”

Not the mixtape. Anything but the mixtape. She soon got into the car. Slamming the door as she settled into the front passenger seat. It was rather warm in there at least. Everything was back to being silent, though. After finally taking his concerned eyes off her, Date began to slowly drive home. The rain pattered against the windows. The only sound you could really hear, besides the usual car sounds. 

However, it only stayed that way for a few minutes. Karna, all of a sudden, broke down. Everything inside her finally snapped. She cried. Oh how she cried. Her father didn’t react much. He expected this. He knew it was coming. He had spent about thirteen years with this girl. Sometimes it felt even longer than that. Almost as if he had been with her ever since she was a baby. Perhaps he dreamt that up at some point.

Tears ran down her face, matching the car windows. He let her have her moment. Her silence. However, after a while, he couldn’t hold himself back. He had to say  _ something. _ Deep down, he knew he couldn’t just leave her like this. He wasn’t very good at comforting others, but he certainly tried his best. It was all he could do, after all.

“It’s awful, isn’t it? There are still things I can’t unsee. Even after all this time. The only thing you can really do...Is quit now, or get used to it.”

While his words were rather harsh in the end, they were also truthful. Reality was often harsh, after all. Karna listened through the tears. She didn’t respond. But she did hear it, and he knew that. He also knew that she was too stubborn to quit. A typical Date trait. They both knew that. Karna stopped crying shortly after, wiping her own tears with her hands. She spent the rest of the car ride looking down at the floor. Sometimes looking out of the window, before going back to the floor. 

Date occasionally spoke, talking about some of the horrible things he had seen during the years. Letting her know it was perfectly okay to feel the way she did. He tried his best to remind her that she was strong. That emotions are a sign of being human. He knew how she felt perfectly well. It certainly isn’t something they can just  _ get over.  _ He still wasn’t over it. He had just gotten better at hiding it. Dealing with it. Keeping calm on the outside, through everything. 

Karna silently listened, appreciating his efforts to comfort her. After a while, she started to speak up a bit. Asking him about his experiences and how he dealt with things. While the subject matter wasn’t the most pleasant, the conversations helped her feel more comfortable at least. She would never wish those experiences upon anyone else...But she was relieved that she had someone to talk to about it. Someone who related to it all. Date only became more concerned, however. He knew what she was in for, and something seemed really off about that case. It would get a lot worse, he was sure of it. The only thing he could really do…

Was to keep being there for her...

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Kaname Date haha i dont know what im doing
> 
> If you have any questions about Karna, I can answer them.


End file.
